robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sport Up, Lex! / Cowboy West!/Credits
Credits to the season five premiere episode, . Opening Credits Cookie Jar and Studio B presents ROBLOX Family CREATED BY: Michael Hirsh Sport Up, Lex!/Cowboy West! WRITTEN BY Christian and Yvon Tremblay DIRECTED BY Marie-Caroline Villand Closing Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Pamela Slavin Michael Hirsh Toper Taylor Blair Peters Chris Bartleman SUPERVISING PRODUCERS Toni Stevens Jamie Turner PRODUCERS Penelope Laurence Patricia Lavoie ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Derek Prout STORYBOARD ARTISTS Eric Bergeron Jean-Pierre Barja STORYBOARD CLEAN-UP ARTIST Peter Roe TIMING DIRECTOR Alain Dumais PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Julie Mongeau FEATURING THE VOICES OF Katie Griffin as Funneh Julie Lemiuex as Lunar Jim Fowler as Draco Chantal Strand as Rainbow Brent Hirose as Gold Frank Meschkuleit as Professor Singalottasonga Terry McGurrin as Lex Hatcher Rick Jones as Felix Daniel Brochu as Dr. Dimensionpants VOICE DIRECTOR Marie-Caroline Villand CASTING Goora Hurdon Casting PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Danielle Lindholm PRODUCTION DIALOGUE Eric Ladouceur Jean-Christophe Verbert Bruno Ruffolo SUPERVISING DIRECTOR John Payne DESIGN SUPERVISOR Ghislain Cloutier MODELING SUPERVISOR Yaleh Paxton-Harding ART DIRECTOR Yaleh-Paxton Harding MODELING & TEXTURING David Altman Roja Huchez Ryan Lewis Joel Mongeon Paul Neale Erin Nicholson Marie-Eve Richard Paul Teolis Marnie Wells Jin-Yong Kim LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Mary Aitken LAYOUT ARTISTS Sophie Castalgnede Rob Elliott Zoey Meyer Olivier Migneron Terry Rotsaert ANIMATION DIRECTOR Denis Roy ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Peter Thorup LIP SYNC SUEPRVISOR Peter Hudecki LIP SYNC ARTIST Joanne Touchette ANIMATORS Yannick Montagne Philippe Prunet Miguel Cura Jennifer Dickie Alexis Rondeau David Pelkey Fred Fasse Scott Glynn Olivier Migneron Andy Gravelle Emmanuel Suquet Greg Kovacs David Ibaretta Matthew Lyon Luc Marier Mark Mariutto Chris McGaw Emmanuel Suquet Isabel Maria de Silva Keith Oliver Dalibor Dejanovic Brad Semple Joan I. Staveley Amy Tepperman TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR Johny Berbasov TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Dave Altman Sergiu Folea Jenn Sheasby LIGHTING SUPERVISOR Marg McGhie LIGHTING Helen Zotalis PICTURE EDITOR Stephanie Duncan ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITORS Kevan Byrne David Hedley SERVICES and DUBBING MANAGER Anouk McCarthy POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Jennifer MacLeod SCANNER John Lyons POST AUDIO SUPERVISOR Benjamin Glichrist DIALOGUE EDITOR Tchae Maesroch SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS Scott Murdoch Heather Pajuluoma MUSIC EDITOR Scott McCroie MUSIC SUPERVISORS Chris Harris Scott McCrorie Richard Omarie Segal For Cookie Jar Entertainment SR. VP NEW COPRODUCTIONS AND BUSINESSES JOHN VANDERVELDE SR. VP OF BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS CARRIE DUMONT Executive in Charge of Production FOR COOKIE JAR MARC BETSWORTH PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER ROYA GERAMI PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS GRACIELA VALENZUELA GINNY CHAU For Studio B Productions YTV EXECUTIVE Heather MacGillvray EXECUTIVE FOR FIVE Nick Wilson ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION FACILITIES The Fearless Film and Video Corporation Dacapo Productions Studio 306 Inc. Voicebox Productions HanHo Heung Up Co Ltd. Supersonics Productions Mercury Filmworks Top Draw Animation Optix Digital Pictures Dick and Roger's Sound Studio Crunch Recording Group Helix Animation FatKat Sardine Productions SMEC Entertainment GURU STUDIO AN COOKIE JAR-STUDIO B PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH FIVE, YTV AND WIC ENTERTAINMENT A Ontario-British Columbia-Manitoba-Nova Scotia-New Brunswick-Quebec Co-Production PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF Canadian Television Fund-Fond Canadiens de Television Shaw Rocket Fund Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Canwest Western Independent Producers Fund New Brunswick/Noveau Brunswick Film and Television Tax Credit The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC Quebec Production Services Tax Credit The Government of Manitoba-Manitoba Film and Television Tax Credit The Nova Scotia Film Industry Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Government Of Ontario-Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit © 2008 Studio B (Roblox Family) Productions Inc & ROBLOX Family Productions V Inc. a Subsidary Of Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved Studio B Productions and The Studio B Logo are Registered Trademarks Of Studio B Productions Inc. A DHX Media Ltd. Company "Cookie Jar", "ROBLOX Family", and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc. Category:Credits Category:Season 4 Credits